


My Sun and Stars

by Banshee1013



Series: To Infinity And Beyond [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: It all began in a meadow after a beer run...





	My Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Destiel works/art and also an awesome community of folks, come join me on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). WE HAVE COOKIES. :D

Dean laid in the grass, staring up at the azure sky. A stalk of grass hung from his lips, the feathery tip bobbing lazily as he idly chewed the end. One arm draped at his side, the other held a beer acquired from the nearby green cooler. Fluffy white clouds drifted overhead, and his mind absently formed them into shapes - a sheep, a camel, the Impala.  
He rose slightly and lifted the bottle to his lips to take a sip before settling back down, breathing a relaxed sigh. 

He cast a sidelong glance at his companion, who had just lifted himself on his elbow to gaze down at him. The bright blue eyes meeting his competed with the blue skies above and won handily. His brow slightly furrowed, a soft downturn on the corner of his lips, head cocked in concern even while propped on his hand. Dean's eyes traveled away from his face, down the line of his neck to the open collar of his white dress shirt, the ubiquitous blue tie still hanging there but loosened, exposing just the barest hint of collarbone. Shirtsleeves rolled to just under the elbow, revealing the rarely seen forearms, well muscled from his many battles with a blade. The ever-present trench coat and suit jacket were neatly folded in a pile next to him, which until recently had been used as a pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Cas' smoky voice was barely a whisper, the timbre causing a momentary lurch in Dean's chest which he stifled with a quick swallow and a quiet intake of breath. 

"Good, Cas… pretty great, actually." Smiling up into the blue eyes, he watched the brow unclench and a soft smile replace the concerned look, causing another lurch before he returned his gaze to the safety of the late afternoon sky. "What did you say Sam called this?"

"Active meditation," Cas said. "He claimed that, by focusing your mind on a mundane task, it would allow inner transformation, promoting feelings of well-being and even creativity." 

Dean hummed a contented sigh. "I gotta hand it to him… it's working pretty good." 

Lifting up slightly again, he finished the rest of the beer. Laying the empty bottle down beside the cooler, he propped his arm under his head and returned to categorizing cloud shapes, his subconscious drifting peacefully.

======================================

Castiel could not tear his eyes away from him. The late afternoon sun glinted in the green eyes, setting them afire and bringing out the gold and brown highlights within. Freckles sprinkled his nose and the apples of his cheeks, slightly flushed by the kiss of the sun's rays. There will probably be more of them tomorrow. Lips still damp from the last of the beer Dean drank, glistening, and his heart lurched in his chest as a pink tongue flicked out to remove the remaining drops. Arm bent back, cushioned on his folded jacket and flannel overshirt and head laid upon it, the red highlights in his dark blond hair made more prominent in the sunlight. Freckles also danced across his bare arms down to the elbow, becoming less frequent but more prominent as they approached his hands - for once, relaxed and open rather than clenched into fists. His chest rose and fell beneath the dark t-shirt, and Castiel could see his pulse beating softly in the smooth line of his neck. 

Blinking, he forced himself to look away before Dean noticed and became uncomfortable over his extended regard. The sun's rays lengthened as it dipped lower in the sky and reflected off the chrome and shining black paint of the Impala parked behind them. If cars had souls (and he was very certain this one did), she looked as content as Dean did at this very moment - as content as he was himself. 

Remembering the forgotten beer in his own hand, he drained it and leaning over Dean, deposited the empty bottle next to the other before laying back down next to him, head cradled on the trench coat and jacket, and bending his arm under his head in asymmetry to Dean's. Shoulders touching, arms brushing, Castiel felt the goosebumps rise on his bare forearms at the contact, and thought he felt a similar response on Dean's own. Daring, he reached a pinkie out to touch Dean's and wrapped around it. Dean, eyes never leaving the darkening sky, squeezed his in response, and Castiel felt light as air, as if he might join the clouds above which had captured Dean's attention and imagination. For a fleeting moment, he wished for this.

Not trusting his voice, he swallowed to regain his composure and turned to his source of light and warmth laying next to him.

"How long did you want to stay?" he asked hesitantly, and was startled by the unprovoked thought that he hoped Dean's answer would be "forever".

Dean turned his head away from the sky as the sun began to dip below the horizon, turning to fix that green gaze upon him, once again causing his heart to lurch up into his throat. A bright smile lit his face, teeth flashing in the last rays of the sun. 

"Oh, the best is yet to come… "

==============================================

Castiel laid in the grass, staring up in wonder at the starry sky. It seemed as if every star his Father had ever created were blazing above him, and he revelled in its glory and beauty.  
A streak of fire blazed across the sky, and he gasped in surprise and delight. A soft chuckle came from the man at his side, and Castiel cast a sidelong glance at Dean as he propped himself on his elbow to gaze down at him. The light of the waxing gibbous moon just beginning to peek over the horizon sparkled in his eyes, and a soft smile lit his face.  
Dean reaches over to cup Cas' chin, gently turning his eyes back to the sky before releasing him. "Gotta keep watching… that moon is going to spoil the show before too long." Castiel gasps again as another bright streak crosses the sky.

He swallowed and found his voice. "I have spent millennia on earth, and yet… I never stopped to gaze upwards. To wonder at my Father's creation… ", he said softly. He turned again to Dean. "How did you know this was happening tonight?"

"Sam. He mentioned the Draconids would be peaking tonight just after sunset and wondered if you had ever seen them." Dean smiled. "I guess he figured you probably never took the time to look up." 

Another meteor flared across the sky, and Castiel smiled at the reflection of it in Dean's eyes. 

Castiel returned his gaze to the skies and hummed a contented sigh. "I have to give him credit for his insight. I never have." 

============================

Dean could not tear his eyes away from him. Every star that ever existed seemed to blaze in Cas' eyes as he gazed upwards, and Dean felt like he could fall into that endless expanse. The light of the rising moon lit his face in an ethereal glow, his lips parted slightly, gasping as another meteor glanced off the earth's atmosphere leaving a trail of fire across the sky. His gaze moved from his face, down the line of his neck where he could see Cas' pulse beating quickly there, his chest rising and falling beneath the dress shirt, the loosened blue tie that in the day complemented the blue of his eyes now draping haphazardly across his chest and down his side. 

He thinks he should look away before Cas noticed and became uncomfortable… but he just can't bring himself to do so. He watched, enraptured, for a few more seconds. Blinking, he finally forced himself to look away before he became completely lost. 

=============================

A dawning realization came to Dean, and he rose to his elbow again, turning towards Cas.

"Sam suggested the active meditation… today?" Cas nodded absently, gaze still fixed on the stars above.  
"And then he casually mentions the Draconids to me, just before you suggested we go on that beer run…. " Again, Cas nodded, but turned toward him, a question in his eyes… and blinked, startled, as Dean threw his head back in laughter.

"We've been set up!" Dean gasped through peals of laughter. 

Cas blinked again. "Set up?"

Dean regained his composure and smiled back down at Cas. "Yeah… he set us up… on a date." He chuckled again, fighting back another peal of laughter.  
"Beer, lounging in a soft meadow… practically a picnic," he explained. "And now, stargazing. All that's missing is violins and candlelight." 

Dean bit his lip, eyes bright from tears due to his laughing fit sparkling in the growing moonlight, and Castiel is enraptured. Dean laid back down, still chuckling, but his features grew softer, a different kind of light in his eyes as he gazed skyward. Castiel joined him, turning back to the spectacle above him but basking in the glow next to him.

Dean laid in the grass, eyes to the sky, and shifts closer to Cas. Shoulders touching, arms brushing, Dean felt the goosebumps rise on his arms at the touch and imagined he felt a similar response from Cas' own. Sliding his hand over Cas' wrist and into his palm, he laced his fingers through Cas'. Eyes never leaving the sky, Cas squeezed his in response and Dean felt a sense of vertigo, as if he could fall forever into the infinite expanse of sky in Cas's eyes, joining the stars that captured his attention and imagination. For a fleeting moment, he wished for this.

Not trusting his voice, he took a deep steadying breath and turned towards his source of the infinite laying next to him.

"How long did you want to stay?" he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

Cas smiled at the stars before turning to meet his eyes, and Dean's breath caught in his throat as another meteor streaked overhead, glowing in Cas' eyes.

"Forever."


End file.
